


Because I take your love, Everywhere I go.

by castielgurl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Avengers Family, Character Death, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgurl/pseuds/castielgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha had been together for almost a year. Steve purpose her one day in the subway train when they went to visit his old house in Brooklyn. They are engage to get married. But they not yet held the ceremony and not yet setting the date for their wedding.  They make love on the night they were engage. It was sweet and gentle, they are now emotionally and physically bonding. Something happen, that cause Steve to postponed their marriage. But their world turn upside down force them to surrender their selfishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is new series. Slightly connected to There is still time for you to change the road. This is very angst one. The most angst I ever written

Natasha sit on the bench in the middle of central park. She thinking about how lucky she is to be fiancee to Steve Rogers, Captain America. She sees a woman walking and sit down beside her. A memory of many years ago coming back to her. 

(....My beautiful little girl...Natalia..) Her mother tie her hair with purple ribbon. 

(...Mama...)

(...What do you want to be Natalia when you grown up?)

(....I want to be ballerina....I want to be a princess!.. I want to be a model!....) Her mother laugh 

(.... You can be anything you want. As long as you are happy my girl...... )

(...Mama....)

Explosion! Fire! Shriek...............

She shut her eyes as she felt the painful memory of her past. She were interrupted by a toddler. A baby girl coming to her bench and raise her little chubby hand to her. The blue eyes staring at her, her head tilted slightly. The toddler smile at her, she asking her to lifted her up. Natasha holds her hand, the baby happily accepting. Natasha put the baby on her laps.

" Where is your mother?" The baby grab her red hair and put it in her mouth. She sighed.

" Mamaaa....where is yourrr ..mamaaa??..." the toddler turn her heard to a women in black and flower dress sitting on the rock beside the water falls. She smiles at her when she sees Nat holding her baby. She walk towards her.

" Oh.... I`m sorry.. is she bothering you? She is very nimble toddler " She smile and pick up her baby

" Is alright.. she adorable and friendly. " Natasha kiss the baby girl hair. And the baby smile at her. The women ask her baby to wave at her. Nat said goodbye. She doesn't realize the blonde soldier sneaking behind her.

" She is cute. She likes you. " Steve reach for her hand and kiss her knuckles. He always do that every time he see her. They never been separated since the civil war. He always told her he miss her. She think he being silly. He see and sleep with her everyday. 

" What can I say. You likes me too?." She come close give him a quick peck. He giggle. He held her waist and kiss her again. He always do that. Focus every time they kiss. 

" Yeah... I like you a lot. And my mother said once, when the the stranger kids likes you is a sign that... Your turn will coming soon "

" What turn?" Before he answer. His phone ringing. He looks worry, something happen she knows it.

" What is wrong? "

" Bucky is missing from the chamber "

Avengers gathering in Wakanda to met T`Challa. He said someone break the medical room last night. He suspect the inside job. Who knows about the Wakanda security system. Hill find Bucky had been transfer to Siere Leone. They have no idea who`s behind the kidnapping. Hill detected the kidnapper will meet someone at the old building located in town Makeni they believe kidnapper will received their money as reward. The team consists Sam, T`Challa, Wanda, Hawkeye, Nat and Steve are going to stop them. They attack and ask the two local wakanda to release the truck. They refuse and then start the gun fight. The fight was horrible and mess until it was dragged into the street. Wanda and Natasha bring all civilian to safety. Suddenly they hear an explosion. 

" Steve??". No answer

" Natasha where are you going?? " Wanda yelled

" Stay here ". Natasha run the middle of the street. She shoot one bad guy.

" Is over!! Stand down!! " Cap shouted at the two Africans. They raise their hand up in the air. 

" Why do you betrayed your King? " T`Challa speak as he take off his mask.

" My King... we sorry..very sorry... He...got my family! I have no choice! Please forgive me " The man sound so desperate. 

" Who did this? Who are they?" Sam asking and pulling one of the man shirt.

" No... we won`t tell you. They going to kill me family!" Other man is begging

" You will brought back to your land. You will be judge by Wakanda laws. " T`Challa order Sam to handcuffed them.

" Clint! Check the truck. " Cap talk to Clint over comm

" The truck is empty Cap. I`m sorry " Clint said

" Damn it! " Steve get furious. He losing his best friend again. 

" Have anyone see Nat? " Wanda suddenly spoke

" Isn`t she with you? " Steve speak with tense tone. Steve look around looking for Nat. He speak to himself. She must be okay. She always be okay. 

" Cap! What should we do now?? Bucky still missing! " Sam asking

" Come back and meet me at quin jet. If you see Nat. Bring her back to our jet. " Steve giving his order.

" Nat where are you?" He try to contact her.

" Cap! I saw two suspicious truck just across the street. They probably have Bucky! " Clint asking his permission to attack.

" No let them go. Come back and meet me at the jet. That`s an order !" Steve speak strictly.

After an hour. Steve can`t find Natasha. He so frustrated and desperate. He decide to come back to quin jet. 

" Don`t worry Cap. We will find her. I`m sure she`s okay. We can ask Thor if she not coming back " Sam touch his shoulder.

Suddenly the there is lightening and raining outside. 

" We not moving anywhere until she back " Avengers sitting inside the jet. Where Steve order them to find Bucky location. Steve knows whatever happen Natasha want him to focus on his job. 

Clint watch all CCTV in town. He worry about Natasha. He knows something really wrong. He knows something Steve do not know. He found himself going back to his conversation with Natasha a week ago. 

" What have you been thinking about? You look like a lost puppy. " Clint stand beside Nat.

" Clint now is not a good time for joke " Natasha talk as she watch from window glass of Avengers secret facility 

" Come on! you have the hottest bachelor in the world how can you still be downhearted? Because he is the oldest bachelor ever exist?" Clint still trying to joke

" Something wrong with Steve. He getting tense everyday. He focus too much in mission. He overthinking about everything. "

" What do you mean? Isn`t he always be? He is Captain America. He got to carry the world on his shoulder."

" Off course I know, but he just want everything to be perfect. He want to do everything all by himself. He doesn`t want to burden anyone even he have to suffer. He sleep less at night. He takes the blame when Wanda accidentally burn the house in Heidelberg months ago. I just...afraid...what if I`m a burden to him?... He already have much" Natasha head down, with a slightly tears in her eyes. 

" Nat... you never been a burden to him. You can take care of yourself "

" This is the thing that I can`t dealing it with myself. "

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Barton!! T`Challa have new information. " Suddenly Wanda call him wake him up from his thought. 

" My body guards already questioning Bucky kidnapper. They not mentioning a name but town name Bagalia. Which probably where they held Bucky"

Clint work on computer and try to hacking some sensitive information. 

" There it is, Bagalia was a town where Baron Zemo being born. Baron is Helmut Zemo father. " Clint stand up and shows the computer monitor

" Zemo... That guy. He still in prison in Berlin right? " Sam said as he fold his hand below his chest " If we want to know where is Bucky we should go to Berlin"

" But how about Nat? " Wanda very worry her. 

" Call Scott and Hope to asking help from them. Natasha won`t be far from here. " Steve giving his command.

 

Sam, T`Challa, Clint and Steve went to Berlin. While Wanda, Scott and Hope stay in Siera Leone trying to locate Natasha.

They were greet by Everett Ross. 

" Zemo had been visited by a women name Sheila. As long as others, including writer, agents, doctor. But Sheila is the one who visit the most often. He's been transferred to level 41, where all security threat prisoners being held. With a tight security. " Everett told them as he walk them to the Zemo room.

Zemo looks skinny. He looks calm and when two guards pull him to sit in interrogation room made by glass. The same where they held Bucky 1 year ago. 

" Zemo, recognize me? " T`Challa starting conversation

" Didn`t you have kingdom to take care off King?. Still waiting for justice you told me a year ago in Siberia " Zemo raised his head.

" I thought you already have it Zemo. Here is the justice you looking for. " T`Challa strike back. Zemo smile 

" They taken The Winter Soldier from Wakanda, do you know who is behind this? " Steve asking calmly

" Your Bucky?? " Zemo smirk " I`m here in prison how do I know what happen outside Captain?"

" The informant told us about Bagalia, the town where they heading to, we need to know where is it? Your father house?"

" Don`t talk about my father!!!!" Zemo suddenly screaming. " He die holding my son. You asshole!!!"

Everett come closer and knocked the glass " Hey! hey! shut up! We have enough of your drama! Just tell them what they want! Or you will be separate to the other room. Yeah you know where. Not your favorite Zemo" Everett talk with sarcasm. 

" I`m sorry about your family Zemo. But there is nothing we can do about it. It was unfortunate. We can`t save everyone " Steve said.

" I won`t tell you anything. You taken my family. I take away yours " Zemo threatening. 

" You know torturing is not my style Zemo. But without you we still can find Bucky. I don`t know how, but I will "

" My son and my wife die, I won`t let you have anything Captain Rogers. If I lost everyone, the same going to happen to you " Zemo said

" Fine. If you want to keep it to your self, go on. We going to find this women. Who her name is? Sheila?. " Clint know how to play him and walk away with others.

" Wait!!!, you think Bucky is your only family? " Zemo smug " A red hair women. Black widow? the love of your life?" 

Steve going stiff. He turn around. 

" What do you know about her? " Steve in control not show his panic

" She is missing isn`t she? "

" I thought you said you in prison and know nothing about what happen outside? " Clint repeat Zemo words.

" Like I said, my plan never fail. It succeed. And always be "

" You are lying. You don`t know what happen. It`s an empty threat " Sam said.

Zemo laugh. " Where is she now? She`s not here isn`t she?. You don`t know where she is. She missing....desperately looking for you. She`s alone and scared...Waiting for you to save her. "

Steve can`t control his anger and lean forward. His being held by Clint. 

" We should not let him win Cap. He playing you " Clint whisper to him." Okay i had enough of your soap opera, if they held Black widow do you have any proof? " Clint comes closer to the glass. Looking straight at Zemo eyes. "Huh. You are lying just to scare us. You are full of shit. Is not working for me dumb ass" 

" They put her in an dark room, they torture her. They punch her until she can`t walk " Zemo looking straight to Steve. Steve eyes widened. So is everyone in the room.

Before they know it. Steve already punch the glass and it break into pieces. He immediately free Zemo with one pull. He grabs him his shirt and pinned him to the wall. 

" Where is she??!!!!!!!" Steve knocked Zemo head to the wall " Tell me where she is??!!!!!!! " Steve once again slam Zemo to the wall. The strong pressure causes the wall break. Sam and Clint try to pulling Steve, before he kill Zemo. But the two men fail to beat him super strength. 

" She die!!! They chopped her head!!They keep her head as a souvenir!!!. " 

" Son of a bitch !!!" Steve choked him. Zemo struggle to breath.

" Captain Rogers release the prisoner! If he die we going to arrest you. " Everett already call two guards

" Captain think about this. If he die, we not going to know where is Bucky and Romanoff. Release him please. " T`Challa talk sense to him

" You not going to have anything Rogers!!! Now you going to suffer like I feel!!!"

Steve finally release him. Zemo was put back in his cell. 

He said to himself, she loves him very much, he knows it. Her eyes every time she kiss him, her voice when they make love. When she runs to him every time he injured from battle. Her enthusiasm every time she cooks for him. He knows it she not faking anything. But where she is?? What if she die? What if they kill her? the image of her being torture make him angry. He try to control his emotion. 

He never want to kill someone so bad like now. He going to make sure they got what they deserve.

Nobody in the car dare to say anything. They know Steve going to turn the car around if anyone talk about Zemo. Steve knows as a leader he need to calm down.

" What we going to do now Cap? are going back to Siera Leone or Bagalia? " Sam suddenly speak to break the silence. 

" Barton can you find this women Sheila? " Steve ask

" I`m already receive an email from Ross, a photo of Sheila from CCTV. I`m going to contact my friend for face recognition. It will take a few hours " Clint gives his report. 

" For now we going to Bagalia " Steve said.

 

Clint felt guilty not telling Steve about Nat, he knows now is a bad time to talk to Steve. He understand what Natasha said before. He losing his mind. With Bucky being kidnapped and Natasha is missing Steve can turn into Hulk anytime. Clint pray that Natasha still alive. He knows she a spy and survive the worst, he believe Natasha very strong and smart. He just have to believe. 

" I`m sorry Cap, I care about her so much as much as you do. But I`m sure she still alive. She a survivor " Clint finally brave enough to talk to Steve

" Don`t feel sorry about it. You do nothing wrong. " Steve lean on desk 

" She don`t want to burden you. Our world already been mess since A.I.M. "

" Burden? she never been a burden to me. Right now I don`t know what I should do. Natasha... what if she`s gone? "

" Cap, she`s not. We going to find her okay? you need to relax and we going to teach those son of bitches later " Clint leave Steve with his own thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile Wanda, Scott and Hope asking local residents if they see Natasha. 

" This is ridiculous how can nobody see anything? This town is full of people " Scott and Hope walk in the middle of market.

" They are unfriendly to foreigner. " Hope said to her fiancee. Finally Hope see something. She stop Scott. 

" That man with black hat in the corner run away as soon he see us. "

" Hey! may I ask you something ? Is alright we are harmless. " The man run in the middle of people. Scott and Hope chase him. 

The Man turn around and the couple dissappear between bunch of people he inhaled his breath. And suddenly Ant Man appear in front him

" Hai! I don`t speak french. You want some orange slice? " Scott offer him. The man totally surprise. Suddenly The Wasp appear in front of him. The man shriek. 

" We just want to ask something. Nothing to be afraid of" Hope put her hand on the man shoulder to calm him. " Avez-vous vu cette femme ?" Hope shows him Natasha picture.

" Ils vont me tuer ! " The man scare of his safety

" Nous allons vous protéger " Hope promise his safety " Son souci de mari. S'il vous plaît " Hope told her husband looking for her, beg him to help them.

The man tell them his daughter lure Natasha to their house. She said her mother in pain. Ask Natasha for help. Natasha follows the kid and found two muscular guys waiting for her in that house. She fight but they using a device and Natasha paralyzed. They leaving and taking Nat with them. 

" Vous rappelez-vous ce camion ressemble? " Hope ask about the truck that the two man taking. 

" Non, mais il voit un tatouage sur le bras de l'homme . Un symbole de scorpion " He said no. But he see the man tattoo. A scorpion tattoo.

" Eko Skorpion " Scott concluded. " Zemo "

They report the new info to Captain. Steve ask them trace the truck. They ask Maria Hill to help them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Clint report to the team.

" Sheila women turn out to be a man. "

" What? " Sam felt bizarre

" He disguise as a women, to avoid further question. We got his name. Larry Ekler as knows as Everyman. Able to shape shifting also a member of Secret Empire. "

" What is secret empire? " T`Challa ask

" Is criminal enterprise a subsidiary to Hydra which they provide financial support. " Clint explain

" Why he visiting Zemo? " Steve ask

" Is not clear why, but he need Zemo to convince Thunderbolts to join them " 

" For what? "

" I don`t know. "

" But I got the connection between Ekler and the mystery man that order to kidnap Bucky from chamber. Ekler father work with Baron Zemo in the same factory during 60s. Guess where the used to work with? Bagalia City. I got the factory address. "

" Bucky and Natasha kidnapper heading to the same destination " Sam concluded.

" Let`s go "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

All avengers gathering in Bagalia. They prepare to attack. Scott and Hope take down all guards. While Barton use his arrow and watch all activity on the roof.

Wanda and Sam attack their first line of defense outside of the factory. Steve and T`Challa climb up the stairs knocked down all men with a gun. 

" Cap I saw 2 man in incineration room of your left. They with 2 dogs " Clint report

" Heading there " Steve run into the room with T`Challa. There is 2 man standing there. One with lab coat and glasses he look a like a doctor. The other man with a long black jacket. The dog barking loudly. 

" Captain America and Black Panther! My ancestor must be proud today I`m encounter 2 legends " The man with black coat speak with confident

" Who are you and what do you want ?" Steve asking 

" I`m Jordan Stryke and this is Larry Ekler. I believe you looking for Sargent Barnes or known as The Winter Soldier. Your Bucky? " The man in black pointing at the doctor. Stryker look like a normal guy, young with dark hair. 

" I`m here not for talking. Where is he? " Captain threatened with his shield. 

" Wait. I`m not even telling my evil plan yet. Captain be careful. Your friend and you lover fate in my hand " Stryker smug

Steve Rogers said " Where is she? I`m not playing your games. I don`t care what your plan is. I`m here to see them. And I`m not alone "

" Come on! The fun just begin Captain. I`m here to tell you today we going to play which one you rather save?. Which one you love more? The cold assassin or your slut bitch? Stryker talk with his arm wide open

Rogers without wasting time throw his shield to Stryker. He down to the floor but he standing again with his the smile on his face.

" You better tell us where they are or else." T`Challa already shows his claws.

" Or what? " Stryker smug again. " You going to kills us? I`m hate to tell you this news. I`m hard to kill...King. Avengers? They not scare me. " 

Meanwhile Maria Hill try to find about Jordan Stryker information in the internet but failed. His info not exist. He is not exist. She concludes this guy probably using fake name. She reported to Captain. 

" I`m here for the future Captain. My future where nobody better than us. All of them lower than us " Stryker said proudly

" Why talk about the future when you can change it now?. This place ready to explode " Steve reply back 

" You wrong Captain, your future in my hand. 14th west 15 km Bagalia Port where thousand of container is transfer to other country. Two of them consist two most important people in your life. They only need my order before I blown them up. "

Steve already give his order. Sam and Tony to fly to that location. 

" Cap! This factory going to explode in 5 minutes! " Clint yell at his comm

" Cap! this fucker playing us! There are twenty container. I scan all of it. All container have people in it!! Shit ! " Tony cursing " They already blown one ! " 

Steve lost his patience punch Styker to the ground. He choked him using his big arms " Tell me where they are??!! Which container??!!. Number! Now !!"

T`Challa saw the doctor run to the computer. He chase him. " Stop what you doing doctor ! " 

" You fools you only can save one !! Choose which one Cap!! Stryker struggle to breath. " If you kill me, you never see her again!!. So choose!!." 

Then another explosion. Steve release Stryker and his smug 

" Container number 1410. She`s there " Elker suddenly voice out. Stryker yell " Shut the fucked up!! " He scared of T`Challa claws. 

Steve run as fast as he can. He need to save her. He must save both of them. " Sam! I need a ride ! " 

Wanda using her energy fire to destroy the all the computer. Then all avengers leaving. The factory explode. 

Sam drop Captain in Bagalia Port. Steve see about 10 container was blown up. Blood everywhere it was scary scene. He told avengers to save all hostage as many as they can. He run looking for container number 1410. He was attack by a few man in black suit. All of them are no match to his skills and strength. He have to be quick.

He thinking about his fiancee her smile, her red hair, her lips. If Nat was here she will shoot Styker and said "shoot first ask question later". A day without her terrify him, a minute without her make him scary, he can`t even live a second without her. He thinks how Bucky consoles him when he lost his mother, Bucky will sneak into train to get them a free ride, Bucky kick all kids bullying him in the school yard. He can`t lose his best friend. He can`t lost both of them. He finally reach container number 1410. 

" Cap! Only 3 container left " Sam said through his comm. One already open by Sam. He pulled the civilian out. 

Stve quickly swing his shield into container door. With one swing it open. He see a man dress in white. His or her head was cover with black linen. He pulled the cover and..

" Bucky!. No!. Shit!!" Steve know he only had another last one container. Natasha must be there. Bucky was drug he look confuse. 

" Steve? " He heard her voice. 

"Nat?? Where are you?? "

" Steve take him out. I`m okay " Steve heard sound of clock ticking. Wait! bomb!!!!! He quickly grab Bucky use his shield to protect both of them. 

" Fuck!!! Cap! Are you alright? Cap! " Tony sound panic

Steve is lying on the floor, a little bit dizzy after the explosion. He saw Bucky unconscious. Then he knows he has to wake up. Nat! Natasha!.

" Tony! He`s lying! He gave the wrong metal box number!!!" Steve yells

Tony knows Natasha must be in the last container. Before he flies in there. The content has already exploded!! Boom!!. Steve doesn't give up. He wakes up and run to the last container. Just behind Bucky continues. He only sees a fire, blood. Everything destroys. Steve sits on his knee. And then he sees a necklace. Her necklace with their engagement ring. Cover in blood. He shrieks at the top of his lung. 

He lost her forever. 

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Natasha is the worst thing happen to Steve Rogers. He misses her so much. He wishes he made a different choice that day. But he will lose his best friend. There is no single day he doesn't regret about his decision. He blames himself for losing the women he love. There is no single day he isn't thinking about her. For he Natasha is taking a joy from his life. He never knows what happiness means anymore. He never knows what love feels anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m okay if you critics my writing. But I hope is solely on my writing not my principle. If you don`t like. Don`t read.

Steve Rogers sits in the train as he watches a tree outside. He brings a book with him. But the book cannot distract his mind. His mind, he has been losing since she was gone. Taking a subway has been his favorite things lately. A memory of him and Nat takes a subway when they went to a cafe for a milkshake, when they went to the movies, when they went to an art exhibition and when they went to Brooklyn to his late mother's house. Steve will hug her to protect her from other passenger that try to squeeze inside and he so close to her. He can hear her breath. Then she tilted her head, her nose close to his chin. Their eyes met, they smile to each other. They kiss tenderly, there is no words needed. Is just them, two people who love each other. One day they went to his old house, they visit his parents' grave. He introduces Natasha to them as a Women he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He put a ring in his pocket, countless times he reaches it inside to make sure he not losing it. He down on his knees asking her to marry him. He never forgets her reaction, a shocked oh her face. It's not really romantic with a train full of people and an old women stare sitting beside them. But she says yes, and want him to stay in that position until they arrive as a punishment for making her blushing and crying. He smile when he remembers that moment, a wedding they dream to have, a life he dream to possess. But it`s all gone now. Maybe he was destined to be Captain America who being nearly human perfection, but he has never been lucky in love. He misses her so much, he will do anything to see her again. But he knows he never could. But life must go on. The world needs him, and he is the only one Captain America. 

(" Baby.. ")

(" Nat? ")

She so pure and beautiful. She wears a wedding gown. 

(" I will be home ...")

(" Home? Come back to me please ")

(" You are my home baby..")

(" I miss you so so much..... Please...") He comes closer and held her face. 

(" Come and take me..")

(" Where are you??? Tell me where you are?? ")

(" Ocean...blue ocean...White sand..")

(" Ocean? Which ocean? Tell me!!")

(" You can`t keep doing this baby " )

(" I can`t! I can`t forget you! Don`t tell me to forget you!! ")

(" You should let me go...")

(" No! I won`t!. Nat? Natasha?? " )Her hand far away from him. But he keeps running and running call out her name. 

 

" Hey Buddy!!! Wake up!. Here is the last station. " A black man wearing a blue uniform, shake his shoulder. He falls asleep. Almost every night he dreams about her. It had been months since she was gone. Every time he has seen a red hair women, he will chase them. Bucky will scream at him, tell him to put his mind in the right place and get over her. She`s dead, she never comes back. He refuses to believe the truth that she`s gone. 

Sam worries about Steve. The truth is everyone worry about him. Avengers has been missed since Natasha death. They mourn her death, everybody misses her. They feel the lost of her touch on the battle field and because she is the core of the team soul. Like they miss their own family. And Steve never cries at her Funeral. They don`t have anything to bury. Steve never cries, maybe because he don`t want to show his sorrow. He is Captain America, if he shows his weakness avengers will be weaker. He angry, cold and harsh, he likes dead, but still walking. He dead inside, his life had been taken. He becomes heartless, and only focus on his job. He wants to know who is Stryker, what did he want. Even they try to dig every sources exist in internet or old file any info about him cannot be found. But he refuses to give up, he never takes a 'No' as an answer. 

Bucky feels so guilty, he knows Natasha die because of him. If Steve makes a different choice, Natasha will be alive. He wishes he remembered what happen, but he can`t. He can`t do anything to help Steve. He feels like he deserve to be in Natasha place, she deserve to live not him. He kills many people, maybe he should die. The only thing that keeps him alive is Steve. Leaving Steve after what happens to him not an option. He wants Steve to be back at who he is. He different lately, Steve Rogers can be very serious, but he can be chill take time to have fun. But right now he not himself, he screams a Natasha name at night, he travels miles to find any information about Stryker he orders Hill to find any clue about him, even she already gives him everything she know, but he keeps pressing her, he isn't going to miss any single clue. He pastes every information of Stryker on the big wall inside the meeting room. He becomes obsessed to find him, he not sure to save humanity or for revenge. He knows Steve never wanted a revenge because he forgiven person. Right now he doesn`t care what is right and what is wrong anymore.

Wanda always sees what is in Steve Rogers mind, and this time is the most terrifying she ever sees. Broken not even a right words to describe. Many times in battle she sees he doesn`t even care of his injury. His fight like it was the last time he fights, he felt like it was the last time he on earth, fight like it was the last of His breath. He wanted to die, he doesn`t bother about life anymore. There is the time when she sees in his mind, he thinks something like " I`m going to die" " Let me die, I want to see her again ". Sometimes she has to fix his mind, to distract him from killing himself. Every time a young couple walk across them, Steve will think they remind him to Steve and Nat. Him in pain and refuse to move on, unless Natasha coming back. He needed her so bad, physically, emotionally.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( " Nat? Love. Hey... Wake up ")

( " Steve? Baby... I miss you " )

( " I miss you too. I will come soon Love ")

( " Baby why you take so long? ")

( " I`m sorry. Wait for me okay?" )

( " I`m will wait for you. But I don`t know where I am. I`m stuck here, baby please come here ")

( " Shusshhh I Will Love. Soon, very soon ")

( " There is something you should know. Steve?? Steve!!??" )

 

She open her eyes. She hears a bird chirping. A room, yellow painted room, a fan on a ceiling. She felt a little dizzy, she don`t remember for how long she has been sleeping. She tries hard to wake up, but something held her down. Like someone on top of her, she can`t move. Wait, her move her legs slightly, she sits on the bed. She wears a pink nightgown. She looks around, she can`t recognize the place. I look like somebody`s home or a kids hospital, a drawing on the wall. She hears the sound of the waves, she looks at the outside of the window. An ocean, a home just beside the ocean. Where am I? She was captured by a bad guy. She said to herself, she need to run leave everything, leave this place now!. She runs before someone coming back. Steve must be worried, he must be looking for her. There is something she needs to tell him. She checks herself, to see any injury, no she is fine. Everything looks okay. She thank god for it. Suddenly she hears someone foot steps. Who? The man with black coat? Oh no!. Run don`t look back. Who ever he is killing him and run!. She waits behind the door to attack, a man with a black stealth suit enter the room. She jumps into his back. But nothing happens with! He can`t see her! She`s invisible, she screams to get his attention, but the man ignore her. Wait, what happen to her? She tries to touch a wall behind, but she can`t feel anything!. She looks around desperately, she run outside the room, she keeps running and running, suddenly she back into the same room, no matter how much time she runs she still end up in the same room. Oh My god. Am I dead?? The last time she remembered she hear Steve voice calling her. She doesn`t want to die. She turns around on the bed she lies before, and she sees herself lay on the bed sleeping. The man with black suit sitting beside her bed, she can see him closely. He's very young with brown hair with different shades of color slightly crimson and white stripes. He looks about as young as Peter Parker. His eyes show worry. He's just a kid.

" I`m sorry I have to do this." He reaches for her hand. He kisses her knuckles. 

" I know he must look for you. You can`t find someone when they already dead. He can`t find you here. He loves you as much as I do. I do this because I love you. I love you both. There are a few things that I need some answer. I don't understand why I`m still alive. There are a few things I got to do before it got worst. I don`t know when you are going to wake up again. He said you will be in deep sleep for a long time. I will keep you here until I can find a way to stop him. Don`t worry, you safe here. I won`t let anybody hurt you. Not as long as I live " The kid told her. He kisses her forehead.

She doesn`t understand who is this boy? Is he one of her past boyfriends? No, no he is too young. She remembers that she should die, the container they set up a bomb in it. There is no way she survives. He safe her. Why did he save her? 

" I only see the young of you in an old photograph. Now I understand why, no wonder why Dad went crazy every time you away from him. He clings to you too much. He can`t even make pancakes. He calls you just to ask how much flour need to add. " He chuckles. "You are so beautiful, just like Dad said, just like everyone said. Beautiful and deadly. Well, Josh will kill me if he heard what I said. " 

Natasha doesn`t understand every word he said. He is probably mistaken her for someone else. As a spy she was trained not to trust anyone. But he safe her, when she wakes up, she will knock him down, no matter how nice he is. But he still a kid. The way he said is look like he had been through a lot of things in his life. If she still unconscious how can she walk around? She understands it now, she just a body without a soul. She had heard it before, is out of body experience. She's not dead, she just in coma. She looks at herself, lying on the bed, she in a deep sleep like waiting for a prince charming to kiss her. She imagines a blond hair prince's face like Steve coming to save her. She thinks this is ridiculous, she can`t believe a Russian assassin believe in this kind of thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nobody knows why Thor isn't coming back to Midgard. Jane waits for him every day. His promise to her he will come back. They make love before his coming back to Asgard. Right after infinity War. He wants her to be Asgard Queen, but she not ready. She doesn`t want to leave her family, her friends Darcy and Selvig, she not ready to leave her research her life as a scientist. So he gives her a time to think, well he giving her a lot of time to think. One year already passes, he not even give her any sign. Maybe he has already married Asgard women or Lady Sif, they look so close and compatible. She felt regret that she reject his proposal. She sits on the rooftop, looking at the sky. Suddenly there is a strange cloud follow by lightning, a white light coming down to the ground. She smiles to herself, it`s him!

 

Thor arrives at a new Avengers Facility building. He brings Jane with him. He is going to make a big announcement. He was greeted by Tony yelling. Of course.

" You really don`t know what lawn mean right Thor? You completely messed up again!. And I `m paying for this. And you destroy it again! "

" Come on, my friend, can you give an excuse for your long time companion ?" Thor smirk and walk proudly

All avengers sitting in the guest room. Thor tells the story of his battle in space. He is a new King of Asgard. 

" Who is this pretty lady? " T`Challa asks

" Duh! It his girlfriend obviously. " Tony eyes rolling. 

" Oh Dr Jane! The women he talks about day and night? " T`Challa said. Everybody laughs, and Jane face become red. This joy nobody feels for Natasha death. 

" She is going to be my queen soon. We promise to get married " Thor said and held the small woman in his arm

" Engage " Jane said

" Right. "

Everybody congratulates Thor and Jane. And suddenly he notices Steve not here.

" Where is Captain Rogers? " Thor said

" He... Sort of been away to heal himself. " Sam said

" Is Captain not feeling well? Wait, where is Agent Romanoff? " Thor said as he looks around

" Where have you been Thor? It's all over the news. " Tony feeling jerks

" I`m sorry I don`t have a picture box " Thor said

" It`s television my dear " Jane said and Thor just smiles. 

" Agent Romanoff died 2 months ago. Captain Rogers suffering.." Clint said

" What?? Is this suppose to be a joke my friend?? " Thor clearly in shock

" No. We don`t do that kind of joke Thor, even I love joking around " Tony said sarcastically

" Wait the minute! This can`t happen. If one of my companions dies, I must be informed, I will come straight away. Heimdall did not tell me anything "

" Well, even you are God doesn`t mean you control everything Thor. That`s the weirdest things I ever said. " Clint said as he shakes his head. 

" There is a place in Asgard we can see all billions of souls. Heimdall watches it for me to make sure Jane is safe. The last time I check, all avengers still alive. Natasha still alive, I mean her soul still there. I won`t make any mistake. If we lost someone's life, they will send to a special place where their soul will fly away to the immortal heaven. It`s been accurate so far, I never see Natasha there. " Thor explained

" Thor we bury her, we check her DNA, We had been confirmed it was Natasha blood. " Sam said he refused of being optimistic

" You bury her body? I mean her whole body? " Jane asks. She back up her boyfriend. He could be right.

" We should not talk about this. It's just awful the way she dies. We don`t have anything to bury except her engagement ring " Clint try not talk about the horrible experience.

" Then I am going to make sure that I`m right. " Thor said.

" Go ahead Thor. Just don`t disappoint us. Especially Steve him suffer enough " Sam said, because he concerned about Steve. 

Thor very determined to prove his theory is right. He need to go back to Asgard right now. He brings Jane with him. He arrives at Asgard, he was greeted by Heimdall.

" My king what I can do for you? " Heimdall said

" I need you to make sure about something " Thor said as he come close to see billions souls. " Her name is Natasha Romanoff she is one of my companions. I want you to see whether she still alive or not " 

" I know her. Wait, I cannot see her. " Heimdall said

" What do you mean? Is she dead? " Jane asks curiously. She hopes Thor is right.

" Not exactly. I mean I can`t see her, doesn`t mean she not there. There is something preventing me to see her. It only means one thing, her soul wandering around " Heimdall said

" What's that supposed to mean? " Jane asks

" What Heimdall means is Natasha soul lost. She can`t find a way to her body. That means she still alive, or in kind, of deep unconscious. " Thor said confidently. " It confirms my theory. " 

" Oh my god! Is she sick or about to die? " Jane said as she looks at Thor. " But where is she? "

" She in Midgard. " Heimdall said " Particularly not your Midgard "

" I don`t understand " Jane feel weird. 

" She in Midgard, but in different dimension. Someone or something powerful enough to take her there. " Thor explained

" You mean like superstring theory? So it's actually true. They said about 10 dimensions. How we are going to know which one she go? " Jane excitedly explained about her new findings. 

" We will find a way. What is the most important thing now that she still alive. 

" Can I go with you? " Jane said 

" You can`t go, my dear, is too dangerous. But first I need to see someone " Thor said as he orders Heimdall to open the bridge.

 

Steve sits in front of the lake that he used to sit and talk with Natasha. As they talk about everything and cuddle each other. Kissing and holding hands. He holds their engagement ring. He walks close enough to the lake and about to throw the ring. But he can`t, he still loves her. He sees a bright light coming from the sky.

" Thor?? It`s been a long time. " Steve walks toward him and give a brother hug

" My friend. I came here to help you " Thor said

" Help me with what? And who is this? " Steve said as he points at Jane

" This is Jane. We are going to marry soon. I`m going to help you find agent Romanoff " Thor said as he touches Steve shoulder

" Dr Jane nice to meet you. But I don`t take this kind of joke Thor. " Steve said as he heads down slightly

" I`m not joking my friend, I never make a joke about a woman you love Captain. " Thor said

" She is gone. I`m failing to save her. " Steve said clearly disappointed

Jane sees this conversation, not going to work. The brunette walks closer and look at Steve eyes. 

" Captain Rogers, I don`t know you very well. But I`m going to tell you Natasha still alive. In Asgard there is a place where they see all human souls. Heimdall cannot see Natasha soul, because her soul wandering around the universe confusingly. She can`t go back to her body. If she dies, her soul will fly away to immortal. But she not there. That means she still alive, but in a coma. " Jane explains every single word. 

" This is ridiculous. This is crazy. I don`t know what should I believe. " Steve said even half of him excited about prospect they were right.

" When I `ll ever lie to you my friend? I`m fighting with you, I `m fighting for you in every battle. " Thor said

" I don`t know. "

" Captain looks at my eyes, and tell me if I`m lying to you " Jane come closer to Steve

Steve looks at her eyes. 

" What ever result come out later. You should not give up. I refuse to give up, because every single hope makes me alive. It's taken years for me to believe Thor will come back. I know he will come to me. I just have to believe, everyone thinks that I`m a fool to wait for someone without any answer. But I don`t let go. I keep holding it. Because I....love him. What if she still alive? And she is waiting for you? Like you waiting for her. Tell me what is your heart say? " Jane dares him to tell the truth.

" It doesn`t matter what the world said. What matter is what my heart says. I believe she still alive. " Steve said finally confess his feeling. " But how do we find her?"

" The reason why nobody can`t find her because she in another dimension." Steve felt bizarre. " But we need more people to come with us, whoever take her there it have to be a tough one to handle. It must be very powerful " 

" Then let`s gather our team ." Steve said felt alive again.

Of course, half of avengers oppose the idea. 

" Are you nuts Rogers? A different dimension? How can you believe this kind of thing??" Tony said almost yelling. Thor feels offended. 

" You are fighting a creature from outer space, there are stones with unlimited power. Nothing is impossible Stark " Thor fight back

" What if she not there? What if she died? Don`t hurt yourself Steve. I`m just looking out for you. " Sam said concerned

" It will more painful Rogers, you will suffer. If you aren't going to find her. What if your the idea is useless? " Clint said. 

" You almost lose your mind Captain. I can see what it's done to you. This thing won`t get you better. " T`Challa also opposed.

Steve looks at Thor and they feel disappointed. 

" I understand all of you concerned about me. But I have to do this. Even only me and Thor. This is my last chance to see her. Many times I dream about her, she asks me to come to her. She need me, I`m failing to protect her before. This is my second chance. I love her so much. " Steve said with tears in his eyes. " At least I need to know what happen to her, and why all this happening. If I`m not going to find the answer I never forgive myself. If she not there, I will let her go forever. " Steve said as avengers in silence. 

" I`m coming with you. Till the end of the line " Bucky said.

Wanda and Vision said they will come with him. They can see Steve said it with honesty. Clint finally stood up and said he cared about Natasha a lot, He wants to know what happen to her. Tony raises his hand.

" Even you know where she is, how you going to get there? " Tony finally asks the right question

" I will ask my father help, maybe he will know what to do. " Thor answer

" Wait. Wait, I know a guy, maybe he can help " Tony gives his suggestion

" Who? " Thor asks

Avengers wait for a guy that can help them to other dimension. He is a tall man, skinny, with dark hair. He wears a black jacket with red shirt. He looks like a regular guy. 

" So Avengers this is Dr Stephen Strange. " Tony introduces him

" Hello Avengers. " He said with a deep voice.

" This guy can help us to other dimension? " Wanda said, as she scans his mind.

" I`m a good guy if you want to know. " He notices what Wanda is doing. " Yes, I can help you. I was told you guys looking for a woman, Black Widow. Someone takes her to another dimension. In my opinion, someone very powerful can do such thing." Strange explained

" There are 10 dimensions described in String Theory, including Dark ages, Quantum, Energy. How do we know in which universe she went? " Jane asks

" Dr Jane, I can peek at the crystal ball. Without crystal ball, of course. " Dr Strange said as he shows his magic. 

Everyone stunned to see something like a video recording around them, except no technology. 

" If we could see on through to this dimension, we would see a world slightly different from our own. People travel to another dimension mostly for a time travel. A theory said if you master the sixth dimension you can go travel back to time or to different futures. " Strange explained

" Is time travel even possible?" Jane asks curiously

" It is, but for not for now. Someday. " Dr. Strange look at closely to one of dimension. " Well, this is weird. Something in there, like a magic spell prevents us to come. Is like they create another version to confuse us. Last time I check it doesn`t look like that. We should check it out. "

" Wait is there any consequences if we do this? " Sam talk

" No, no, don`t worry. No matter what happens, I will protect you. But a few things you need to remember. If you see something strange, don`t say any word, don`t go too deep. If you go, you probably won`t come back. If you see something familiar remind yourself, it`s not real, it's just an illusion. And the last one, don`t ask why, just focus on our mission. Once we find her we run and never look back. " Dr. Strange said with a serious expression. Everyone nodded.

" Everybody stays in the circle and close your eyes. Clear your mind. No doubt. " His walk through Steve, Thor, Wanda, Vision, Bucky and Clint. Strange read a spell. Work his magic. They went trough a purple circle, green, white light. And finally they arrive in front of the ocean. 

" Is this the place? Another dimension? It`s beautiful, " Bucky looks at the ocean in front of him. He never sees a clear crystal water. 

" It can be different to another person. It depends on who bring you here. " Strange explained " I sense something, a work magic. Wait, I recognize this work. It`s familiar. " He points to the home on top of the hills. " There is someone there. Let me take you there. "

In a second they are inside the house. It was the nicest house, more like family house. A kids toys are all over the floor. Before they went to upstairs they was attacked by someone. An old man, floating on the roof. He fires a circle energy ball make everybody fall down to the stairs. Thor attack with his mjonir, and Vision, Wanda use their energy to fight him. 

" Go! We will handle him!! " Thor order them to get upstairs. Clint, Bucky and Steve climb stairs quickly as the battle occurs down the hall. A floating man attacks them Clint uses his arrow to shoot him. 

" Go! Go! Go!. " Clint shouts. Bucky and Steve continue to the room upstairs. The is only one room there. So they went inside, go deeper inside, go deeper and deeper, but they still not inside the room. Is like a long, endless tunnel

" What the hell is happening?? " Bucky asks furiously. Strange work something, he opens a dark circle for them to enter. Finally, they inside a room. They don't hear any noise, even bigger battle just down the hall. They look around and see Natasha lying on the bed. 

" Oh god! Nat. Love I`m here. You are alive. " Steve can`t control his emotion. His close his eyes to make sure he not dreaming. " Love, I`m not going to let you go again. I never leave your side again, never ever again. " Steve touch her face. She feels cold and look pale, but she still beautiful. He kisses her lips. " We are going home Love". Bucky touches his shoulder.

" Steve remembers we need to get her out of here. And never looking back " Bucky asks his friend. Steve carries her on his arm. Before they can exit the door. They were attacked by a young man in black suit. Bucky fights him with his fist. 

" Captain! You can`t take her out of here!. They will kill her!! They will find her and kill her!!. " The young man yelling at Steve. He fights Bucky, he an excellent fighter. His skill is incredible. Bucky is down on his knees when he chokes him with his arm. Even he not as muscular as Bucky, but he is a very strong man.

" Bucky! " Steve comes to help his friend. Steve kicks him while carrying Natasha. The young man doesn`t fight him. He raises his hand

" I`m not going to fight you Captain. But she safe here. " A young man said

" I don`t know who you are. But I don`t care. She is my heart and soul. I need her, she needs me. We love each other. We are going to get married. She is my family. Maybe you too young to understand what family means kid. " Steve hopes he understand. 

The young man finally gives up. " Trust me, I know what does it mean " He let them through

Steve and Bucky run to the door. But Steve looks back at the young man.

" What is your name? " Steve asks him

" James " He said

" James, thanks for saving her. If you need anything. The door always open for you. " Steve said and leave.

Steve gives a signal to Strange for them to go back. Strange take them all to their real world. 

Avengers waiting for them. They said they are going about a week. They feel they have just gone for one hour. Avengers were shocked to see Natasha still alive. They take her to the medical room. Strange monitor Natasha vital sign. 

" Is she`s okay? " Tony asks 

" She`s fine, " Strange said.

" Maybe she needs a prince charming to kiss her. " Clint is joking and looking at Steve

" I already do that " Steve told them 

" I can pull her soul back to her body. But I never do this before. But I want to try " Strange said

All of them step back. As he tries to heal her. He learns this trick form his master. Suddenly Natasha body moves a little bit. Wanda and Vision held Dr Strange because he almost falls. Finally, Natasha opens her eyes.

" Steve?? " his name is the first thing she said as she open her eyes.

" Nat? Love. I`m here. You okay. You okay. " Steve said as he held her hands. He is in tears. Finally, he cries after so long. He thought he was losing her.

" Steve? Baby. What happen? " She wakes up and see all avengers crying. " Guys, please. I `m not dying yet" 

" We bury you. It has been 2 months so far. We thought you died. " Steve said. He could not stop kissing her hands.

Now she understand why they feel like this. Steve must be suffering a lot. He looks terrible. 

" Baby, I`m sorry. "

" Is okay. What is the last thing you remember? " Steve asks

" They put me in metal box, they planted a bomb in it. I`m ready to die, then I hear your voice. I knew is too late. But suddenly something pulling me with a strong force. And that`s it. " Nat said as she touches, Steve face. 

" That's not answering the question who is the young man that safe you. And who is Stryker. " Tony told them.

" We will find him. For now we should rest. " Steve gives his order. 

Avengers gather around her and hugs each other. They very happy to see Captain America is alive again. They happy to see Steve and Nat reunion. They celebrate their love. 

That night Natasha standing in front their bedroom window. Thinking about what happens. She goes to tell him about something. She keeps it from him for a long time. She's scared, very scared. She just back from the death, she was hunting by a guy that cannot be traced. This world is a dangerous place. Steve is a wretched lot. She doesn`t know how he responds to this. She is a burden to him. 

" You not a burden to me Love. " Steve said and standing beside her.

" Steve, this job. We can die any day. And we don`t even have a chance to say goodbye to each other. What if.." She know is hard for her to live without him. 

" No love, you think too much. And I miss you... A lot. " He comes close to her, kiss her hair, her lips, and her neck. He becomes so determined. Natasha hummed appreciatively. She need him very much. He lifted her to his waist, and carry her to their bed. 

" Steve waits... " He already takes off her shirt. " There is something.... " She unable to finish her words he kisses her hard like it was the last time he kiss her. Then a siren sound loudly. 

" Friday? "

" Captain this place had been surrounded. "

" What? Who did this? " Natasha looks outside the glass window. There are men in long red hooded standing around the building. They are about 50 of them. Avengers already assemble in the guest room. 

" Who are these people? " Sam said

" Who cares? They are psycho wearing a crazy costume. " Tony said

Steve said. " All right avengers listen up. We know very well security in this building. So we must fully utilize. For those can fly waiting on the roof ready for my order. Barton watches parameter. Ant Man and The Wasp ready to corrupt their defenses. The rest of us let them meet and talk. Ask what they want. If they attack us we fight. " Steve said and everyone follows his order. 

Steve, Bucky, T`Challa and Natasha standing in front of the door. Facing them.

" What do you want?" Steve asks

" Black widow has to die "

The attack is ruthless. The attacker is special people with many different abilities. Avengers barely handle them. The building already on fire. Their security system is disabled easily by them. Avengers cannot hold longer. They need to hide Natasha from them. Avengers run to forest behind the building when Captain asks them to fall back. Until the yellow light taken them. Suddenly all of them ended in the house near the ocean again.

" What the hell is happening??" Tony looks around in shock

The floating man comes close to them.

" You are safe here. I apologized for the attack last time." The man stands down on the ground. " My name is Stephen Strange. " Everyone confuses why he has the same name as Dr Strange.

Strange come closer and look at him closely " So, it was you who taken Natasha here. No wonder the spell you are working on I recognized. Only I could have done that. You are the future... Me. " Everyone more confusing

" What you say this man is actually yourself, but older? " Bucky step forward. 

" I`m afraid yes, because the power of traveling through dimension only me could have known it. " Younger Strange said. " But why you are helping that man kidnap Black Widow?

" Because he asks me to. Captain order. " Older Strange answers.

" I don`t understand, because I just met him yesterday" Steve pointing at younger Strange

" No. Not you. I mean Captain James Rogers. " Older strange said

" Who? " Sam did not get

" Me. I`m Captain James Rogers. " The brown hair kid answer as he walks down stairs. " That group in red hoodie is calling themselves as Secret Empire. Their mission is destroying avengers. And Stryker was ordered to kill black widow. " 

" I have enough of this bullshit. Now tell me the truth " Natasha slightly cursed. " Tell me why you save me. What do they want from me? "

" I can`t give you too much info from the future. Even I tell the truth, you won`t believe me. " The kid tells her.

" Kiddo, I`m already witnessing alien from space and travel to another dimension. Nothing can surprise me. " Natasha smug

" I`m your son. " Natasha eyes widened so is everyone in the room.

" Wait. This is crazy, she can`t get pregnant " Steve said. " You can`t expect us to believe that " 

" I was a miracle baby. In the future you will go to get married to Steve Rogers and have as sons. A twins. You guys have a wonderful marriage. We inherited the serum, we can do better than Mom and Dad, we stronger, smarter until nobody can stop us. Dad teaches us to help the weak, doesn`t matter where come from, we fight together, we bring peace to the world, we lead avengers. Everything is perfect. But there is a problem. "

" What is the problem ? " Steve asks

" The problem is it`s too perfect. Nothing can overcome us. Not even alien from outer space. My brother Josh think we should help the community in everything, they hate their government we solved it for them. We take over America, then we take over the world. We conquer everything, include politics, financial. Money and power. They need food, we gave them free, they need money we gave them. All people are equal. No rich or poor. Of course, there are people against this. Secret Empire is one of them. They hate Josh, The In humans who refuse to agree with him will be punished. They fight, but nobody can beat avengers. The truth is, nothing can beat Josh. I warned him, this is not what we supposed to be. Avengers should be saving humanity, human imperfection not our business. It`s the way it should be. He had been diverted from our mission. He is very stubborn. He won`t listen to me. People urged for me to kill him. Stop him from his madness. The only person can stop him is me. But I can`t." James said with a sadness in his eyes. " So we are going on our separate ways. This hurts him like hell. The fact that I `ll not support him anymore. So he becomes ruthless. Kill anybody who on his way. Nothing can stop him. Stryker was ordered to come here to kill black Widow. To stop Josh. "

" That`s the reason why Secret empire wants to kill the Black widow?. To stop Josh from being born. But why they don`t come for me? Why kill mother not the father?" Steve is trying to get answers.

" They believe Josh dark personality come from Mom. If they kill Captain America, will be a chaos. The World needs Captain America. " James explained 

" If you are my son. Prove it. " Natasha still in doubt.

" You make me a pineapple pie when I`m sick. Because that`s what your mother made for you. " James said. " You sing All of me to put me sleep because it`s your favorite song. " Natasha face change.

" Then why save me and holding me from Steve? " Natasha asks with a cringe

" If you are together they will kill you. I`m protecting you! Stryker is assassins, he will do anything to achieve his mission. He`s professional! He won`t stop!, if he doesn't succeed this year, they will send another killer!" James said slightly louder. 

" Then you won`t be born " Steve said concluded him

James a little tense. He presses his fingers on his mouth. He sighed and lean his body on the wall. " It`s better for everyone. " Steve notices the similarity between him and his son. He sacrifices himself, he won`t kill his own brother. Because he loves his brother. " I`m rather not being born, then see my mother die." His eyes slightly in tears. "If we aren't born the world will be back to normal again. That`s why you need to leave dad. "

" I can`t leave him. " Natasha said as Steve staring at her. He knows he can`t live without her too.

" Think about this! Innocent people will die!! " James said as he stares at his mother's eyes.

" You should go further back. " Natasha said as she held her engagement ring attach to her necklace. 

" What`s the difference it will be? " James asks back

" Because I`m pregnant. " Natasha said calmly. As she looks at her fiancee. Steve looks at her back. He's in shock as well his fellow Avengers.

James eyes widened. Thinking as he is already in her womb. 

" For how long have you been?? " Steve finally said something after the shocking announcement.

" I guess it probably almost 4 months. " 

To be continue


End file.
